Just So You Know
by swimming-toon-lover
Summary: An open pairing fic about admitting your feelings when it's too late. Not a song fic though it does have the song. No singing. any pairing you want to be, and not be! Second chap has guy version, but only different ending
1. Girl Version

She walked into the party, unsure of how to act

**New story again… oh well… pairings are your choice, and no singing. I don't own pokemon or Just so you know by Jesse McCartny.**

She walked into the party, unsure of how to act. She had thought she'd had all the time in the world, but she was wrong, and now she was at their rehearsal dinner. She was the maid of honor at his request, but it wasn't where she wanted to be. She walked into the house in the bride's choice of dress, which wouldn't have been hers.

"Hey, wow you look beautiful!" he greeted her as she entered.

"You clean up pretty good yourself." She chided. Then it happened. The words she couldn't get out of her head, finally surfaced, and as much as she had fought it they came up. She wouldn't be going to the wedding tomorrow, nor would they ever see her again, but first she would have her say. She grabbed him by the arm to keep him from going inside.

"I shouldn't love you, but I want to. I just can't turn away." He stared at her, unsure of what to say next. "I shouldn't see you, but I can't move. I can't look away." She stared up at him, forcing her gaze on him.

"And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not, because I don't know how to make a feeling stop." This seemed like the place where he should say something, but he held himself back.

"It's getting hard just to be around you, there's so much I can't say. Do you just want me to hide the feelings and look the other way?" She paused, and he opened his mouth, but no sound came out. That seemed to be answer enough for her, because her feelings had blinded her to the fact that, thick as he was, he still didn't fully understand.

"This emptiness is killing me, and I'm wondering why I waited so long. When I look back I realize it was always there just never spoken." Comprehension finally dawned on his face, but she had looked at the building.

"I'm waiting here, still waiting here." She took a deep breath and faced him again.

"Just so you know, this feeling's taken control of me, and I can't help it. I can't sit around, I won't let it win now." She took his hand and held it up in the space between them.

"I thought you should know I tried my best to let go of you, but I don't want to. I just got to say it all before I go." She dropped his hand and turned away. She took a few steps in the opposite direction, but stalled.

"Just so you know." She said over her shoulder, before sniffing and breaking into a run.

As his bride walked down the aisle toward him, he couldn't help but glance toward the bridesmaids where _she_ was supposed to have been. Suddenly, it hit him. He was marrying the wrong one. She was a great friend, and he loved her dearly, but not like _her_.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to is friend, who looked at him, then back at the maids, smiling weakly.

"I know."

He kissed her cheek, and strode back down the aisle, away from the murmurs and staring eyes, but he didn't care about them. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

**This is pretty obviously about Ash, but the two girls are for you to decide. Go on; apply it to your own shipping. Poke, Advance, Pearl, or any other. If you could review and tell me who you chose, I'm curious to see!**

**STL**


	2. Boy version

She walked into the party, unsure of how to act

**So this is the guy version chapter… The same rule applies that you can make it any shipping you want, so enjoy!**

He walked into the party, unsure of how to act. He had thought he'd had all the time in the world, but he was wrong, and now he was at their rehearsal dinner. He was the best man at her request, but it wasn't where he wanted to be. He walked toward the house uncomfortably.

"Hey, wow you look so handsome!" she greeted him as he entered.

"You clean up pretty good yourself." He chided. Then it happened. The words he couldn't get out of his head, finally surfaced, and as much as he had fought it they came up. He wouldn't be going to the wedding tomorrow, nor would they ever see him again, but first he would have his say. He grabbed her by the arm to keep her from going inside.

"I shouldn't love you, but I want to. I just can't turn away." she stared at him, unsure of what to say next. "I shouldn't see you, but I can't move. I can't look away." He stared down at her, forcing his gaze on her.

"And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not, because I don't know how to make a feeling stop." This seemed like the place where she should say something, but she held herself back.

"It's getting hard just to be around you, there's so much I can't say. Do you just want me to hide the feelings and look the other way?" he paused, and she opened her mouth, but no sound came out. That seemed to be answer enough for him.

"This emptiness is killing me, and I'm wondering why I waited so long. When I look back I realize it was always there just never spoken." Comprehension finally dawned on her face, but he had looked at the building.

"I'm waiting here, still waiting here." he took a deep breath and faced her again.

"Just so you know, this feeling's taken control of me, and I can't help it. I can't sit around, I won't let it win now." he took her hand and held it up in the space between them.

"I thought you should know I tried my best to let go of you, but I don't want to. I just got to say it all before I go." he dropped her hand and turned away. He took a few steps in the opposite direction, but stalled.

"Just so you know." he said over his shoulder, before breaking into a run.

He was almost out of sight when it hit her. This was wrong, she loved him, she always had, it was just that she had thought he didn't feel the same. But by the time she called after him, he was gone.

She went to see _him_ straight away. He smiled as she entered, but at the look on her face, he knew something was wrong.

"I'm sorry." She said, holding out her hand. Something glittered on her palm. He looked from the ring to her face, before understanding what must have happened.

"I know, I didn't think you could ever really stop loving him." He smiled weakly, and took the ring.

She kissed him on the cheek and smiled before running out the door, hoping she could find him, and that she wasn't too late.

**So that's the guy version. I would still like a review on which paring you chose to make it about, or any review in general. Thanks!!**

**STL**


End file.
